


Азы гражданского строительства

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, ResidentTrickster



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: Количество бесполезных дисциплин на Программе для одаренных поражало воображение.





	Азы гражданского строительства

**Author's Note:**

> Частичное надругательство над матчастью; обсценная лексика.

Из распахнутого окна тянуло душным городским летом. Воздух на Брентаале и в холодное время года был паршивым и немного вонял метаном, а в уж жаркую погоду из-за смога даже дышать выходило с трудом.

Впрочем, Орсон не жаловался. Лето для него пахло близкой, почти наступившей свободой. Им с Галеном осталось сдать всего по паре экзаменов, и все утро они честно пытались готовиться. Ну, не то чтобы все утро и не то чтобы честно — после получаса перелистывания конспектов по сопромату было единогласно решено, что они несомненно сдадут и так, без чрезмерной подготовки. 

Утверждение, конечно, было сомнительным, но из-за экзаменов они долго (три дня, а то и больше) не оставались наедине и чудовищно соскучились друг по другу. 

Однако когда они торопливо избавились от одежды и, целуясь и неловко путаясь в конечностях, добрались до кровати, Гален вдруг замер и уставился перед собой характерным отсутствующим взглядом.

— И о чем же ты думаешь? — спросил Орсон, уже успевший оседлать его бедра.

Гален забавно моргнул и соврал:

— Ни о чем. В смысле… В смысле, я думаю о том, чем мы с тобой занимаемся.

— Перестань, я слишком хорошо знаю этот взгляд. — Орсон усмехнулся. — Чего ты там придумал?

— Я не придумал. — Взгляд у Галена снова остановился. — Я сделал ошибку в схеме разводки электропроводов. Кажется. Нужно проверить.

Орсон вздохнул:

— Ты что, до сих пор не закончил этот проект? Мог бы попросить меня, я бы помог.

— Нет, — строго сказал Гален. — Ты уже достаточно мне помогал. Я должен сам понять. Дашь мне минутку? — взгляд у него стал виноватым. — Я только проверю схему.

— Иди уже. — Орсон безнадежно махнул рукой, скатился в сторону и вытянулся на узкой кровати. Целомудренно завернувшись в пестрое одеяло, Гален сел за стол и включил компьютер.

Все-таки количество бесполезных дисциплин на Программе для одаренных поражало воображение. Например, старенький профессор, которому следовало бы выйти на пенсию еще до рождения Орсона, верил, что будущим лучшим умам Республики необходимо знать азы гражданского строительства, причем вне зависимости от желания этих самых умов. Курс был обязательным (Орсон тихо предположил, что за это профессор в свое время выгодно отсосал кому-то вышестоящему; Гален чуть не подавился кафом и шикнул на него).

Гражданское строительство давалось Орсону легко: его всегда интересовала архитектура, правда, проектировать он мечтал отнюдь не люкс-апартаменты для чиновников, а нечто более масштабное. У Галена же, к огромной радости Орсона, этот предмет шел не так гладко. Нет, на словах он сочувствовал другу, но в глубине души считал: за свои отличные результаты по большинству предметов Гален заслужил небольшую неудачу. К тому же с технической частью у него, как и всегда, все было великолепно. Проблемы начинались, когда нужно было совместить это с дизайном помещения.

— Мы с родителями всегда жили просто, — признался Гален как-то. — Поэтому я плохо понимаю планировку квартир на каком-нибудь Корусанте. Картинка не складывается.

У Орсона, который тоже вырос не в лучших условиях, картинка отчего-то складывалась. Возможно, потому, что он с детства любил читать светские сплетни о том, как живут богатые и знаменитые. Галена слава не привлекала — или же, что вероятнее, он просто не распробовал ее вкус.

Над этим Орсон планировал поработать в ближайшие годы.

Тем временем Гален открыл схему электропроводки и план комнаты в 3D (последний — за авторством Орсона) на весь экран и, что-то невнятно шепча, принялся искать ошибку. Одновременно он открыл блокнот, исписанный мелкими каракулями, взял ручку и начал вслепую что-то записывать. По опыту общения, записываемое могло быть вовсе не связано с решением текущей задачи.

Орсону становилось скучно. Лихорадочное возбуждение никуда не исчезло, но дрочить, когда рядом был непосредственный виновник его стояка, было как-то глупо.

— Гале-ен, — заунывным тоном позвал Орсон.

— Сейчас, — отозвался тот. — Я уже почти.

— Что ты уже почти? — насмешливо спросил Орсон.

— Почти, — упрямо повторил Гален. — Уже.

— Ты ужасен, — сообщил Орсон и, потянувшись, медленно встал с кровати.

Пора было брать дело в свои руки. 

Подойдя вплотную, Орсон приобнял Галена со спины и заглянул ему за плечо. Ошибка бросилась в глаза почти сразу, но из-за непрошенных подсказок они уже много раз ссорились. Поэтому Орсон занялся тем, что интересовало его в данный момент куда сильнее, чем электропроводка: склонившись, он потерся носом о шею Галена, а затем поцеловал за ухом. 

— Ч-что ты делаешь? — спросил Гален немного дрогнувшим голосом.

Все-таки Орсон знал его чувствительные места слишком хорошо. Это наполняло душу заслуженной гордостью.

— Ничего, — он прикусил мочку уха.

Гален прикрыл глаза. Его ресницы трогательно подрагивали, и Орсон вдруг подумал, что, кажется, впервые в жизни по-настоящему влюбился. Прежде его никогда не тянуло рассматривать чужие ресницы.

Это открытие ужаснуло, и о нем захотелось поскорее забыть.

— Перестань, Орсон. — Гален попытался отодвинуться, однако не слишком активно.

— Что перестать? — тот засунул руку под накидку из одеяла и кончиками пальцев провел по груди Галена. — Я ничего не делаю, сказал же.

— Ты мне мешаешь. Очень мешаешь. 

Орсон довольно улыбнулся и опустил руку ниже, почти касаясь возбужденного члена. Гален хрипло выдохнул.

— И чем же я, интересно, тебе мешаю? — Орсон прикусил кожу на шее и погладил напряженные мышцы живота. — Кстати, у тебя действительно есть ошибка. 

— Где? — Гален распахнул глаза и уставился в монитор.

— Действительно хочешь, чтобы я подсказал? — Орсон коснулся губами мочки уха.

Гален встряхнул головой. 

— Не хочу. Я сам.

— Как скажешь. — Орсон скользнул влажным языком в ухо. Это был запрещенный прием: он никогда прежде не встречал человека, настолько сильно сходившего с ума от подобных ласк. Гален не смог сдержать стон и весь подался навстречу, но Орсон коварно прервался и спросил:

— А чего ты хочешь?

Гален ничего не ответил. Некоторое время он тупо смотрел в монитор, а потом вдруг резко встал с кресла, и одеяло разноцветной волной скользнуло к его ногам. Орсон не сдвинулся с места. Несколько секунд они с Галеном смотрели друг другу в глаза, а затем одновременно шагнули навстречу. В который уже раз Орсон отметил то, как идеально они совпадают. Будто кто-то нарочно создал их такими, как пазлы в мозаике. Гален целовался напористо и жестко, и оттягивал волосы именно так, как нравилось Орсону, и легко позволял перехватывать инициативу.

— Я хочу тебя, — сбивчиво шепнул Гален, переводя дыхание. — Хочу… Хочу даже сильнее, чем разобраться с электропроводкой.

Сердце сладко замерло, и Орсон обреченно подумал, что такой возбуждающей и отвратительно-романтичной чуши ему не говорил никто и никогда.

— Еще одна фраза в подобном духе, и я кончу без рук, — пробормотал Орсон. — Пошли в кровать, а то я еле на ногах держусь.

Они трахались уже почти месяц, но так и не продвинулись дальше стремления облапать друг друга с ног до головы и взаимной дрочки. Вообще-то Орсон почти с самого начала планировал удивить Галена своими талантами в области орального секса, но все как-то не складывалось. Страсть, что полыхала между ними, была слишком сильной, и пока что явно шла в ущерб технической стороне вопроса. Зато в дрочке они достигли настоящего совершенства и несколько раз смогли кончить одновременно.

Упав на кровать, Орсон потянул за собой Галена. Матрас был жестким и неудобным, места для двоих хватало впритык, но сейчас это казалось неважным. Они целовались, прижимаясь друг к другу, до головокружения. Выдохнув, Орсон облизал пальцы и попытался обхватить оба их члена — он любил доминировать и навязывать свой ритм, но Гален крепко перехватил его запястья. 

— Нет. Ты мне, а я тебе, — хриплым голосом, от которого по спине привычно пробежали мурашки, сказал он. 

— Как скажешь, — согласился Орсон. Постель была единственным местом, где он был готов под настроение уступить и отдать инициативу.

Для человека, у которого, по его собственным словам, раньше не было никакого сексуального опыта, Гален удивительно быстро научился действовать так, как Орсону нравилось. Он нежно ласкал его яйца, а затем отдрачивал ему почти грубо, резкими движениями, безжалостно наращивая темп.

Орсон же в ответ не забывал целовать Галена в шею и в ухо; кажется, это нравилось тому чуть ли не сильнее, чем прикосновения ниже пояса. То, что член у Галена был по всем параметрам больше, вызывало некоторую зависть — которую, впрочем, заглушали фантазии о том, каким он будет на вкус. 

«После экзаменов, — решил Орсон. — После экзаменов я не выпущу тебя из постели». 

На этот раз Гален кончил раньше, однако при этом не прекратил двигать рукой, и Орсон дошел до разрядки почти следом за ним.

Наступил короткий момент звонкой, оглушающей тишины. Было очень хорошо, разве что выражение лица Галена несколько смущало. Кажется, он снова думал об электропроводке.

— Ты проебался с розеткой, — мстительно сообщил Орсон, едва восстановив дыхание. 

Наверное, не стоило вот так подсказывать, но за сегодняшний день страдания Галена успели немного его заебать.

— А? — тот нахмурился. — В смысле?

Орсон приподнялся на локте и осуждающе посмотрел Галену в глаза:

— За каким криффом ты вывел розетку за встроенным шкафом? Я же все тебе нарисовал! Там все отмечено было!

Несколько секунд Гален непонимающе смотрел на него, а затем хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Крифф, я забыл про шкаф, — горестно простонал он. — Извини.

Орсону стало его жалко.

— Давай сходим в душ, выпьем кафа, а потом закончим этот дурацкий проект вместе? — осторожно предложил он. — А за это ты еще раз покажешь мне решение той задачи, в которой якобы все просто, но никто в аудитории, кроме тебя, ни хрена не понял.

Помолчав, Гален повернулся к нему, зажмурился от бьющего в лицо золотого солнца и сказал:

— Давай. Вместе у нас все выходит лучше, кажется. 

Орсон кивнул и широко улыбнулся. Он-то давно знал, что вместе они непобедимы. 

Были, есть и будут.


End file.
